Burning out
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Challenge chapter. When one of the prophesized seven is even more different than inticipated.
1. Chapter 1

There was chaos. Blood pounding loudly in a young boy's ears as he ran through city streets avoiding the angry vendors he had relieved of a few pieces of fruit. His breath barely visible on the chilled morning air. The young ten year old smiled brightly as the venders fell further and further behind. He was safe. For now.

He slowed his pace feeling slightly tired. His lungs ached and his feet were sore, no different from any other homeless thief he guessed. Just a little warmer than others, but he could always say that was the running. The boy relaxed, pulling an apple out of his dirty black jacket and took a bite. He almost groaned at the sweet crispness of the fresh fruit flesh. Much better than a soup kitchen supply, where all the food was old and donated.

With fruit in his pocket and an apple in hand, he began to walk to his little makeshift hideaway about a quarter mile from the stand. But really, what's a quarter of a mile in New York? Not much. Especially with how large the blocks were. And the buildings? Everything all in one location!

He never had to go too far. Problem was, trouble never had to go too far to find him either.

-.-

It was a somewhat quiet day in the city that never sleeps. One short burly man was enjoying the relative peace from the day. His hair thick, dark and unruly. He grunted when he bumped into others, relatively ignoring everyone.

He was a monster of a little man. Intimidating dark eyes, a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face. His clothes reeked of cigar smoke, sweat, and sour beer. His leather jacket kept away the cold as he trudged through the crowds of unaware everyday Joes. People kept their distance from the man with his intimidating aura and unpleasant smell.

He kept moving. He had no destination in mind but felt a need to move around, find something to drink perhaps, because he was surprisingly sober for one who reeked of alcohol. He just couldn't seem to get drunk, buzzed sure but he was always more aware than many of the other patrons. At least from at civilian perspective.

It didn't bother him though. People became wary of him and stayed away. They wouldn't end up dead from an accident or some freak mutant attack. Never getting close.

Of course, life is a bitch and he had some incidents he couldn't avoid. Like the irritating screaming wannabe gangster teens running like mad out of a brightly lit alley.

Brightly lit alley? No, there was a fire. Goddamn it. Kids must've been playing with a lighter or something and it caught. He walked casually into the alley, ready to be burned possibly stomping out the stupid kids' fire.

What he didn't expect was someone, even shorter than him, pressed against a dumpster covered head to toe in flames. He cursed as he approached the person. Whoever they were, they were aware. They stood up and trued to run toward the back end of the alley away from him. The fire seemed to grow brighter, actually turning blue near the head. Stray newspapers were catching as the person clumsily stepped on them, or as the wind caught small sparks.

"Stop," the man grunted, "You wanna burn alive?"

The burning person stopped and turned. The man was somewhat surprised to see a glimpse of a young face peering through the flames. A child no more than ten. A child who had no burn on his skin or panic on his face. Only fear.

"Go away!" the kid cried out. His voice high pitched, with a slight southern twinge. The man moved in closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you kid. I'm trying to help you," he growled.

"No! You're lying! You're a cop aren't you?!"

"Do I look like a cop to you?"

"Are you shitting me? Cops are always wandering around dressed like everyday Joes. Just leave me alone!" the kid screeched, his voice raw as if he had been crying. Burning hands rushed to his face, evaporating any tear that fell mixing white steam with grey smoke. His body seemed to tense and shake just like the flames he was bathed in.

"Can't really leave when you're burning everything," the man noted, his hands curling into fists. He'd rather not attack the brat, but he was burning just about everything he touched. And the last thing he needed was another notch to label his kind in the worst way possible.

The fire flickered, growing larger for a moment before encasing itself around the child even tighter, becoming even more intense despite not reaching out as far. Some of the flames even flickered blue before returning to an intense white.

"You just want to hurt me. Just like all the others," the kid murmured.

"I swear to god you brat I'm not gonna hurt you if you stop burning."

"Why should I trust you?" the kid asked with an eerily hollow voice. The man held out his hands. The kid jumped when metal blades protruded from his knuckles, approximately a foot long and appeared to be incredibly sharp.

"Because we're both mutants."

The fire danced for a moment before dying down to reveal a runty, dark skinned, elf looking dirty child. Deep brown eyes bore into the man's. He looked even smaller without the burning embers surrounding him.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Logan kid. You?"

"…Leo. Just call me Leo."

 **And this is in honor of one of my listed challenges. This is an option for one of my challenges** **.**

 **-Percy Jackson and the Olympians x Marvel (or Xmen)**

 **One of the seven of prophecy is not like the others. They are a mutant. Taken in at a young age (or fairly reasonable age depending on the kid) and live comfortably as a mutant until the camps search for the missing member of the seven.**

 **Rule 1. Person must have a power outside of whatever power they have in the book. An actual mutation.**

 **Rule 2. If person has powers as a demigod, it should be thought its part of the mutation.**

 **Rule 3. Monsters. They'd still try to go after the kid.**

 **Bonus: Doesn't necessarily want to be a part of the quest.**

 **This chapter here is an example of a chapter one. If anyone wants to use it, fine. If you want to make your own, fine. Just let me know if you guys want to use it or do the challenge. I have more challenges on my author page just above my stories. So yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo was silent as he followed the scary burly man. His warm brown eyes were guarded as his curiousity and need for shelter, no matter how temporary, kept him going. His inner flame remained steady in his chest, keeping him from being chilled by the New England evening air. The man before him was still terrifying and all, but he had to be safer than anyone else he had been with.

This blade man was certainly different from all the... Unexplained individuals he had run into. From more beastly creatures to handy one eyed men. He was gruff and held an air of aggression, though held a seemingly protective streak as he glared at anyone who dared stare at them the wrong way. He felt... Strong. And at the same time, he felt safe.

He licked his lips, trying to give his body more to do in an effort to not get distracted, nor let fatigue set in. He stumbled in an attempt for his overly tired body to keep up with the man. The man stopped and looked back with an angry growl. Leo took a step back and gave a sheepish smile. The man gave him a once over and grunted. In a swift move, he scooped Leo up in his arms. Leo's eyes widened as he froze in his arms.

His breath was quiet and shallow until the man kept walking. Leo looked down at his legs and mumbled how he could walk himself and didn't need to be carried.

"Doubt it. You look ready to fall over."

Leo would've said more but he felt safe, and comfortable. His body felt heavy and his eyelids began to close, unaware of where he was being taken, but put his little faith in the man hoping that for once he wouldn't be hurt by it.

* * *

Logan grunted as he walked towards Xavier's school with a sleeping Latino child cuddling into his chest. His skin radiating a comfortable heat along with rhythmic breathing creating a seemingly peaceful atmosphere. But the small Canadain remained tense, knowing his luck, anyone could be stupid enough to attack a mutant safe haven.

He wasn't surprised though when he made it to the front of the admission safely, or that Charles Xavier himself was waiting on the other side of the door, despite it being eleven at night.

"Welcome back Logan. I see you have a new friend," Charles said with mild humor coming through his voice. Logan rolled his eyes before explaining to the wheelchair bound mutant.

"Kid's a pyro. Just about burned a group of punks in an alley."

Xavier raised a brow before looking back at the sleeping Latino. The boy yawned and then nuzzled his face into Logan's chest, allowing himself to fall into a deeper sleep. He murmured some Spanish under his breath.

"A young mutant? I will have to check Cerebro. He is more than welcome to stay here though Logan."

"Thanks Chuck. Got a room for him?"

"If he could room with you tonight, I will talk to Kurt tomorrow about rooming with him."

"You think the kid'll be fine with Kurt?"

"Is that concern I hear?" Charles joked. Logan said nothing and just narrowed his eyes. Charles continued, not bothered in the least, "I believe he'll be fine."

"He's terrified of his own power."

"I can imagine. Fire is not easy to control."

Logan grunted in agreement. Leo shifted in his arms again, in what seemed to be an attempt to get closer followed by a pathetic whimper. Logan rolled his eyes but held him closer. Leo's head rolled right onto his collarbone where he seemed to be content.

"Not a word Chuck."

"I never said anything."

"But you damn well thought it."

Charles smiled with amusement as he turned to lead Logan and little Leo to a room for the night. Logan followed with the sleeping Latino hoping this kid wouldn't scream when he woke up to an unknown place.

"So he was burning in an alley?" Charles asked. Logan glared. While he wasn't saying anything yet on how the kid had shown his powers, Charles wasted no time in seeing for himself by delving into his mind.

"Yeah. No scars though."

"Mmm. Perhaps he would get along well with Bobby."

"Or they'll hate each other. Fire and ice don't mix."

"Exactly. If Leo fears his power, Bobby could assist him. Ice does melt into water after all."

"Pretty sure this kid would turn it right into steam."

His flames were intense in the alley, paper didn't even need to come in contact with him in order to shrivel and burn into char and ashes. While Bobby was his own kind of threatening with his ice, he wasn't all that certain it could cool off the little Latino. Especially considering the kid's control. His fire had curled tighter around himself when he was frightened, not lashed out in fearful aggression.

"His control seems to be rather high considering his age," Charles commented. Logan scowled at the telepath.

"Just stop Chuck."

* * *

Leo opened his eyes slowly, relishing in softness that surrounded him. Softness he hadn't felt in years. He sighed before realizing he didn't recognize where he was. His brown eyes shifted left to right looking around a well kept room. He placed his palms on the mattress and sat up slowly shifting his gaze around the room. He licked his dry lips in a need to move around.

"Finally awake kid?"

Leo jumped, his head whipping around to see the short burly man from the night before sitting in a chair looking quite bored.

"Where am I?" Leo questioned, his eyes wide with curiousity and slight fear.

"A school. I know a guy here who said you could stay. No need to worry."

Leo gave him an incredulous look.

"Then where is he?" Leo questioned.

"You're a paranoid little brat aren't you?"

Leo didn't say anything but continued to stare.

"He's in the students' cafeteria. He wants to talk to you."

Leo curled up a bit, not entirely sure what was going on. Since when did anyone other than his mother care about him. He blinked back tears and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest from the memories of his mother. He took a shaky breath. He had to push those memories aside until he was alone.

"O-okay," he said slipping out of the bed, "Let's go."

 **Dammit. I didn't think I'd add more. Still open for others to use. Seriously guys...**


End file.
